Gone Away
by Colony L2
Summary: Something at the supermarket sparks Duo's memory. Songfic. Duo x Duet pairing. This is my contest entry.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The grocery challenge is my sister's, the G-People belong to some lucky (and I'd say sadistic) people in Japan, and the song "Gone Away" belongs to the Offspring. ~lyrics~

Warning: Angst

Pairings: 2x2 (not like that!, DuoxDuet)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Gone Away**  By: Iruka Yuywell

~Maybe in another life  
I could find you there~

Duo bounced down the isles of the grocery store, doing his week of the shopping. Going down the list he grabbed the items off the shelves. Toilet paper, Raman noodles, Mac and Cheese. Duo cringed, M&Ms for Quatre...every item went into the car till he got down to the bag of ice.

~Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair ~

Stopping in front of the ice cooler, his eyes strayed to the next cooler over. Flowers of every kind sat chilled and waiting to be bought, but it was the middle shelf that caused him to gasp. There lay a corsage. White roses and silver leaves, just like the one he had bought nearly a year ago.

~And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away~

Duet. The name ran circles through his mind. Her smile as he pined he corsage on. Prom night. How her eyes had sparkled as they were crowned Prom King and Queen.

But the drive home. Duo barely contained a sob at the memory. Still in the euphoria of all that had happened, he never saw the other driver come whizzing through the red light. Duo shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to see it. Not again.

~And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away ~

Still unbidden images of the funeral. How the very heavens had wept as they lowered her into the ground.  Duo grabbed the ice and a bouquet of flowers, and then raced through the check out line and home. Dropping the bags on the table, he flew out the door without a word.

~Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care~

The church yard was just as quiet as it always was. Duo knelt by the all too familiar head stone. Gently he arranged the flowers in front of it. The only sounds were the birds in the trees above, singing their happy tunes.    

~But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me~  
  


What seemed like hours, though hardly that, passed before Duo found the strength to rise and head into the church. Crossing himself, he knelt in his normal place and began again the prayer he's been saying for so long.

~I reach to the sky  
And call out your name 

And if I could trade  
I would ~

Sister Mary shook her head. He was back again. Without a sound she went and sat next to him. She placed a comforting hand over his. He looked up into her blue-gray eyes, his own indigo bloodshot from unshed tears. As their ritual always went, she drew him into her arms and simply held him. But he no longer cried as he once had. She understood though. She knew that sometimes, no matter how much we want or need them, the tears of sorrow sometimes dry up faster than the feelings they express.

~And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away~

Finally he pulled back and nodded at her. She smile at him and nodded back. Nether said a word. They didn't need them. Giving her a small smile, Duo got up and left, waving to the woman who had always reminded Duet and himself of another blonde nun, now more than ever.

~And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold 

Now that you've gone away ~

                The smile slipped from his lips as soon as he was out the door. Images of the Maxwell church and Sister Helen flooded his mind. Yet another person wrenched away from him. With a sigh, he continued his walk home.

---That Night---

Duo turned over in his sleep. "Duet" he murmured as a dream over took him.

~I reach to the sky  
And call out your name

And if I could dream  
I would ~

                *** She was just as he remembered her. Those eyes. That smile. And a braid so much like his own. She held out her arms to him and he ran to her, hugging her to himself. Never wanting to let go ever again.

                Getting on her toes, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed. "I miss you so much." She only smiled in return.

~And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away~

                Stepping out of the circle of his arms, her body began to glow. Ivory wings spread easily from her back, and she began to lift into the air. Duo reached his hand out to her. "Wait for me?" She smiled and blew him another kiss. Then a voice he thought he'd never hear again rang forth. "Always my love. Always, forever, and beyond even that." ***  
  


~And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold ~

                Duo sat up in bed. The dream still so vivid in his mind, that he could still feel her lips on his face. Turning on the light, he pulled out the last picture ever taken of them together. He couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked. He in his tux, she in her dress, and their crowns sitting so royally on their heads. Kissing her image, he put up the picture, turned out the light, and returned to a now restful sleep.

~Now that you've gone away

gone away       

gone away ~


End file.
